Do Flames Equal Love
by Major144
Summary: Red Pyro is fed up with the way his teammates treat him and he decides to take a teleporter to get away from it all. The teleporter malfunctions and Pyro is sent to another universe where the people can bend the elements and he encounters a certain Fire Nation Princess.
1. Chapter 1 Enough

Do Flames Equal Love

Chapter 1 Enough

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was a quit evening at the Red Base, with most of the team sleeping in their barricades. Pyro slept in his bed wearing his gas mask as he dreamed of setting forest on fire, The Heavy Weapons Guy dreamed about causing destruction with his big gun, and The Engineer dreamed about constructing the greatest weapon ever made. Nobody noticed the door to the barricades open and in walked The Scout and Demoman with some tiny firecrackers. The two men placed the fireworks around their teammates bed, the Demoman lit the fuse and he and The Scout ran out of the room. The firecrackers went off causing all three sleeping men to jump from their beds screaming as they ran and tripped for the door. They stumbled out of the barricades and tripped over one another while The Scout and Demoman hid behind a dumpster and laughed. Pyro just groaned in annoyance as he heard the laughter, he was always one of the people who ended up being the victim of someone else's joke.

The next day Pyro was walking into the mess hall for lunch, when he saw The Sniper with a bunch of blue marker around his right eye, obviously he had been pranked to. Pyro let out a little chuckle as he made his way to the counter. The Doctor was at the counter and he gave Pyro a plate with a raw stake on it.

"Plenty of iron and protein for you." Said The Doctor with a grin.

Pyro just growled with annoyance. The Doctor thought he was a wild animal, who enjoyed the taste of raw meat and that just annoyed Pyro. The man then looked for a seat, but saw that all the other members of the team were hunched around one table taking all the seats. A few glanced up at Pyro with nervous looks. This just annoyed Pyro! How dare they treat him like an outcast, just because he was different! Pyro picked up his steak and angrily hurled it at a nearby wall, hitting it, and staining it with blood. Everybody stared at Pyro as he stormed out of the mess hall.

Pyro made his way to the teleporter and activated it, he didn't bother typing any coordinates, he just simply wanted to be anywhere, but here. The man was so angry, that he failed to see a virus alert appear on the computer screen as he went to stand on the pad. There was a flash of light and Pyro was gone.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 New Dimension

Do Flames Equal Love

Chapter 2 New Dimension

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pyro found himself standing in the middle of a canyon. The gas mask wearing man looked around in confusion. He had no idea where he was and he hadn't bothered to bring any of his gear with him. The only thing Pyro had were his clothes. The confused Pyro became distracted from his thoughts, when he saw what appeared to be three giant lizards being ridden by three girls heading his direction. The lizards stopped a few yards away from Pyro and their riders stared at him. Pyro looked at the middle girl and was taken by her sharp beauty.

"Whose that?" Asked a perky girl to the right.

"Looks like one of our engineers, must be out for a stroll." Said a board looking girl on the left.

"Will just take him with us." Said the middle girl with a smile.

Pyro didn't know where the girls were taking him, but he didn't want to find out, he turned to run, but a ball of fire flew by him and exploded creating a wall of flames cutting off his exit. Pyro spun around to look at the girls, but he didn't see any flame projectile weapons on them. The middle girl smirked as she thrusted her fingers at Pyro and a beam of lighting came out and struck him in the chest knocking him to the ground unconscious. The girls dismounted their lizards went over to Pyro and loaded him up on the back of one of their lizards. They soon hopped back on and went on their way.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome

Do Flames Equal Love

Chapter 3 Welcome

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pyro groaned and woke up on a cot in a strange room. The first thing he noticed was he was no longer wearing his gas mask or the clothes he had on, when he entered the portal. Pyro was now wearing a red shirt and pants. The man stubbled to his feet and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. It had been a few years since Pyro actual bothered to look at his reflection. Pyro was in his twenties and had a shaved head, and a mostly handsome face with a few burns on it. After examining himself in the mirror for a little bit, Pyro was fixing to try to come up with a plan, when the door to the room opened up and in strolled the young women that had knocked him out with the strange attack. The women looked at Pyro and smiled a little. Pyro looked at the women in awe. He was amazed at her beauty and her eyes remained her of fire.

"Greetings, I am Princess Azula heir to the Fire Nation and may I ask who you are?"

"I'm...um...Pyro." Said Pyro.

"Pyro huh? Interesting name. I must apologize for the whole knocking you out thing. I thought you were some kind of deserter trying to leave and give secrets to an enemy nation, but then I found out there were no engineers missing." Said Azula as she walked over to Pyro to examine.

"That's...ok. It was a mistake. Um...is there something wrong?" Asked Pyro.

"Oh nothing I was just looking at your scars. I have a brother with a scar, but his was earned because of his impudence. You on the other wear your scars with pride. I respect that." Said Azula.

"Thank you." Said Pyro with a bow as he blushed a little.

"Well let's get you a change of clothes. I found you so that makes you mine and I plan to put you to work. I don't know why, but there's something about you that I like Pyro." Said Azula before she headed out of the room.

Pyro just stood there thinking about the girl he just met and wondering what fate had in store for him in this strange world.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 New Ability

Do Flames Equal Love

Chapter 4 New Ability

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Azula lead Pyro outside to meet her two friends Mai and Ty Lee. After some quick introductions. Ty Lee asked a question.

"So what can Pyro do? Is he a fire bender?"

"What's fire bending?" Asked Pyro.

"It where you bend fire and use it as a weapon." Explained Mai giving Pyro a look.

Azula decided to demonstrate by firing a fireball at a nearby straw dummy setting it on fire. Pyro starred at the flaming dummy in awe.

"Now mimic my motions and think about someone you really hate." Said Azula as she indicated another straw dummy.

Pyro took a stance as he mentally went through the moves he saw Azula do.

"Are you sure about this Azula. I mean this guy didn't know what fire bending was, until just now." Said Ty Lee.

"I'm sure about this." Said Azula with a smile.

Pyro started going through the motions as he thought about all the people who treated him like a wild animal. This made him burn with rage as he thrusted his fist forward and a large fireball flew out and engulfed the dummy. The dummy burned ablaze. Mai and Ty Lee had startled looks on their faces, while Azula smiled with satisfaction. Pyro starred at his fist in awe. He always liked fire and now he had the power to shot the element out of his fist. Azula walked over to Pyro.

"Good job, I have a feeling that I'm going to like having you around." Said Azula.

Pyro blushed slightly and turned away.

"I to have a feeling that I'm going to like it here." Said Pyro.

And thus Pyro learned how to fire bend.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Part of a Team

Do Flames Equal Love

Chapter 5 Part of a Team

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Azula told Pyro about her mission to capture and defeat a powerful bender know as the Avatar. The Avatar had the ability to bend the elements of fire, earth, water, and air. Pyro also learned that the Avatar was a child who had a team of highly skilled warriors to help him on his quest to reach his full potential and stop the Fire Nation's goal to conquer the world. Azula wanted to make Pyro a part of her team to hunt the Avatar and his friends. Pyro accepted the offer.

Meanwhile back in Pyro's home universe things were unbalanced between the red and blue team. Command realized that they needed Red Pyro back to help balance things out, so they checked their security cameras and figured out what happened to the missing solider. A truce was called between the two teams to work together and get Pyro back. The Engineers got the teleport machine working and the teams left all their weapons at the base before they entered the portal and ended up near the Earth Kingdom. The teams decided that it would be best to join the Earth Kingdom forces to help them locate their missing teammate.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Falling Walls

Do Flames Equal Love

Chapter 6 Falling Walls

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pyro was now a member of Azula's team and their first big mission together was to oversee a giant drilling machine that was supposed to drill through the walled city of Ba Sing Se. The drill reached the city and was making it's way through the outer wall, when the Avatar and his group showed up on the scene. Mai and Ty Lee were sent off to deal with the Avatar's friends, while Pyro and Azula went after the Avatar himself. The bald child was on top of the drill with a giant rock stabbed into it. Azula and Pyro started firing fireballs at the Avatar, but he used his air bending to dodge the attacks and then he used a gust of wind to knock Pyro and Azula onto their backs stunning them. As Pyro laid stunned, he glanced up at the wall and saw the Avatar racing up it on a ball of wind. The boy then made his wind ball vanish as he began racing down the rock towards the rock that was stabbed into the drill. Azula got to her feet and tried to blast the Avatar with a fireball, but he was to quick and he slammed into the rock releasing a shockwave that slammed into Azula and sent her flying back. Pyro jumped into Azula's path and caught her in, her arms, before they both tumbled to the ground in a heap. The drill shuddered and died.

After the drill was destroyed Azula and her team regrouped and tried to come up with a new plan to take Ba Sing Se.

"There has to be a way to get inside." Said Azula.

"Well it's not like we can just walk up to the walls and ask the guards to let us in." Said Ty Lee.

Several days later the group ambushed a group of Kyoshi Warriors and defeated them. Azula got an idea to disguise herself along with Mai and Ty Lee as Kyoshi Warriors to get into Ba Sing Se. Pyro waited with an army outside the city, waiting for a signal from Azula and the others. Pyro was worried about Azula, but then he saw her standing on the walls with several man wearing robes and hats. The man moved their arms and a huge section of the wall crumbled. The city was ready to be invaded. Pyro smiled up at Azula with admiration as the army moved forward to conquer.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Beach

Do Flames Equal Love

Chapter 7 Beach

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The walls of Ba Sing Se had fallen and Azula had learned of an invasion against the Fire Nation. For their hard work Azula along with her team and her brother Zuko were given a vacation. The vacation was at a beach. The team spent their time sunbathing and playing volleyball. Pyro enjoyed the break and he got to hung out with Azula more. That night the group all talked about their past problems which made them all sad, but then Azula came up with an idea to wreck the house of a snobby local in the area, who was in the process of throwing a party. The group wrecked the house and had a good laugh, before they returned to their own beach house. Azula and Pyro stood on the porch looking up at the night sky enjoying the view, when suddenly Azula kissed Pyro on the cheek.

"I had fun today." Said Azula with a smile, before she walked back into the beach house.

Pyro blushed stood there on the porch for a few minutes, before he went into the beach house.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Comfort

Do Flames Equal Love

Chapter 8 Comfort

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After the beach vacation the Fire Nation prepared for the coming invasion and they managed to beat the invaders and capture several of them. Zuko ended up deserting the Fire Nation and a few weeks later, he helped in a jailbreak at a Fire Nation prison. Azula and her group were there and they tried to capture Zuko and his new friends, but Mai and Ty Lee turned on the Azula and Pyro and helped Zuko escape. Mai and Ty Lee were captured, but their treachery left a big mental scar on Azula. A few days later Pyro found Azula in her room sitting on her bed clutching her knees to her chest.

"Are you ok?" Asked Pyro.

"Two of the few people I considered my friends betrayed me! I can't rely or trust anyone!" Said Azula.

"That's not true. You can trust me and I will never betray you." Said Pyro as he sat down and put a comforting hand on Azula's shoulders.

Azula looked at Pyro and she slowly wrapped her arms around him. Pyro held the princess close to him. It was a touching moment.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 End and Beginning

Do Flames Equal Love

Chapter 9 End and Beginning

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Fire Nation was going to launch a huge operation to burn the city of Ba Sing Se and all who dared opposed the Fire Nation's rule. Azula was made the new Fire Lord by her father and she was left in charge of the palace. Azula's mental state had declined a little and she became paranoid. The new Fire Lord banished several random people from the Fire Nation. Azula was having her coronation, when Zuko and another girl showed up at the palace. Zuko challenged Azula to a duel for the crown and she accepted. The two fought and at first they seemed evenly matched, but Azula's mental state was unfocused and Zuko knocked her to the ground. Azula tried to get up, but Pyro stepped in and stood between the princess and Zuko.

"That's enough! We surrender. Azula is not well. This victory is yours." Said Pyro.

Pyro then went over and picked Azula up in his arms.

"What...are you doing? I'm not done yet." Groaned Azula.

"You are done. The crown isn't worth getting hurt over. I don't want to say it, but I have a feeling your father and his forces are going to lose. We need to get out of here." Said Pyro as he began walking out of the palace carrying Azula.

"I suppose...your right. Running a nation would have been to much of a hassle." Said Azula.

The two of them traveled for a while and changed their outfits on the way. They soon camp across a large village and came across the Red and Blue team. Pyro recognized them and the team's told him they've been looking for him. Red team apologized for their behavior and Pyro forgave them. The Engineers pulled out some small devices to teleport them back to the home dimension, but Pyro would only go if Azula was allowed to come. The teams agreed and Pyro looked at Azula.

"You want to get away from all of this and start anew?" Asked Pyro.

"Yes. As long as I'm with you I'm fine anywhere." Said Azula as she kissed Pyro on the lips.

The teams cheered for Pyro. A portal was opened up and everybody went through it and vanished. And thus began a new romance and adventure.

The End.


End file.
